Kueijin
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *SasoDei* UA. Vampiros. Deidara los odia, pero tal vez Sasori cambie su parecer.
1. Prologo

**(A/N)**

_**Kuei-jin:**__ vampiro en japonés (Creo…)_

**LeSuperEditédelDoom!**Pensé, más de una vez, en borrar esta historia, pero decidí lo contrario. No es bueno **no** terminar las cosas. SO, lo que hice fue… editar los primeros capítulos un poco, y recrear el plot. Hay un significante numero de cambios, creo que estoy haciéndolo mejor ;)

Si, terminología extraña, supongo. Si quieren, vayan a informarse un poco más en el capítulo 4 de mi fic "Vampire Love" en donde explico un poco de esta-cosa.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei.

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras: **1832

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Pr__ólogo_

Cuando entró, quedó cegado momentáneamente. Luces bicolores, brillantes y coloridas, parpadeaban en un ritmo musical confuso, que lo obligaron a parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos ante el nuevo ambiente. La música podía escucharse aún antes de entrar al edificio, y desde afuera ya empezaba a molestarle.

Las líricas de las canciones eran estúpidas, no tenía significado conciso—y ni hablar de la música, la cual era ruidosa y sin armonía, al parecer altamente alterable. Toda la belleza que antes albergaba la música en un pasado, había sido destruida vilmente por… _canciones_, como las que retumbaban por entre los altavoces de esa discoteca.

Con un poco de dificultad, alcanzó a llegar a la barra, pasando por multitud de gente quien, sin pudor ni vergüenza, bailaban de manera afrodisiaca entre sí; las mujeres se les restregaban a los hombres como rameras, y los hombres se aprovechaban y las tocaban en lugares poco propios. Escotes que dejaban poco a la imaginación, pantalones demasiado ajustados, y faldas que podrían confundirse con cintos se veían entre la gente, y de repente, al voltear a ver sus propios pantalones y camisa negros, se sintió fuera de lugar.

Empezó a escanear entre la gran multitud de rostros, en busca de algo…

De alguien...

-¿Te puedo invitar algo de beber?

Deidara volteó hacia la persona que había dicho (gritado mas que nada; con ese sonido era difícil escuchar) eso. Un hombre de veintitantos años, castaño con unos ojos negros profundos, lo veía expectante, con esperanza a que le contestara en afirmación. El rubio le dio un vistazo rápido y luego volteó de nuevo hacia la multitud.

-No.

Ouch. Un balde de agua helada para sus hormonas. El hombre pareció no tomarle importancia después de eso, y se fue a molestar a un par de _señoritas_, que estaban riendo estúpidamente y sonrojadas ante su invitación. Deidara se recargó en la barra, y ordenó al mesero una bebida fuerte, y un poco después ya la tenía en su mano.

Lo sentía cerca. Lo sentía, pero era su instinto el que estaba hablando, y el olor característico que los acompañaba ayudaba un poco a la situación.

Cobre.

Debajo de esa esencia metálica, estaba otro aroma, el cuál nunca podía poner su dedo sobre. Era algo raspando con dulce, pero en realidad no. Porque los vampiros no son dulces.

¿Y, cómo podía reconocer el aroma de un vampiro, entre tantas personas? Bueno, verán… Deidara era un poco diferente. Y esa diferencia era algo que lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo. Porque, algo peor que tener que lidiar con vampiros, era ser mitad uno.

Un dhampir, era.

Un maldito, medio vampiro.

¿Pero qué de divertido tenía? Nunca había bebido sangre (y nunca le ha interesado, realmente); No puede sanar automáticamente, no es inmortal. No viviría eternamente. Pero, oh, el sol si que le afectaba. No mucho, no notoriamente—pero tenía que recordar ponerse protector solar al salir de su casa, y unos lentes oscuros nunca estaban de más, también.

El odio también viene gratis.

A ningún vampiro le interesa estar con un mitad-humano, y a ningún humano que sepa sobre la existencia de vampiros querría estar con él. Por eso, su condición era un secreto.

En fin… volviendo al tema. Después de escanear con la mirada a la multitud, Deidara lo encontró. Ahí estaba el chupasangre que había estado buscando con tanto ahínco. Era uno de esos _Puros_ caprichosos que gustaban de salir y beber sangre humana fresca. Muy,_ muy _fresca, a eso. El rubio observó como entablaba conversación con una chica, mientras ella asentía sonriéndole amablemente, pero con un brillo en sus ojos que la delataba por completo.

Que mejor y más fácil fuente de alimento que una prostituta. Después de un rato de más hablar, ambos se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la salida, juntos. Deidara vio esto como una señal, y de un trago terminó el resto de su bebida. Recogiendo su chaqueta, y dejando el dinero suficiente para cubrir la bebida, el rubio partió detrás de ellos.

Cuando salió de la discoteca, sintió como un golpe frío el cambio de ambiente. Se sentía más despejado, y menos engentado, y qué decir más tranquilo, sin el ruido de la música a todo su poder. El viento nocturno acarició su rostro, y el rubio se encontró estremeciéndose ligeramente, y pasó su vista al cielo, de forma rápida. Una noche despejada, estrellas parpadeando en el manto oscuro de la noche, y la luna casi demasiado irreal.

Miró a un lado, y luego al otro, en donde encontró la espalda del vampiro con la de la chica, alejándose casualmente, sin preocupaciones. Con una mirada decidida, el rubio empezó a seguirlos, la adrenalina empezando a acumularse en sus venas. Siempre era así de excitante justo antes de que se pusiera aún mejor.

Con pasos firmes, el rubio palpó el exterior de sus pantalones, buscando sus armas. Encontró el bulto de su revolver, en un lado de su cuerpo, en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. La otra la tenía asegurada en un bolsillo oculto en su chaqueta, y tenía una cuchilla por algún lado, también. Luego recordó con fastidio que no había recargado las municiones de su Modelo 500 alterada, la cuál era su revolver principal.

Bueno, pensó con decepción, cuatro balas tendrán que bastar para matarlo.

En su distracción, el rubio nos e dio cuenta en donde pisaba, y termino por quebrar una rama que estaba muy mal puesta en la banqueta, dejando a conocer su presencia. Pudo haber maldecido, o pudo haber golpeado su propia frente en frustración, pero hizo ninguna, cuando el vampiro volteó a verlo, con sorpresa disfrazada de aburrimiento rutinario.

Luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y Deidara supo que algo estaba muy mal.

Con rapidez inhumana, sacó su Modelo 500, y le apuntó con ella. Su mano no temblaba, y el tiro era preciso hacia el vampiro. Sin embargo, el vampiro agarró a la asustada chica, y la sostuvo brutalmente frente a él, como un escudo humano. Deidara no se permitió parpadear.

Un minuto tenso pasó entre ellos, nadie emitiendo sonido, excepto la chica, con sus forcejeos y gritos ahogados. Deidara sintió una gota de sudor pasar por su frente, y afiló sus ojos, dando lenta, cuidadosamente un paso. El vampiro, en cambio, retrocedió un paso. Lo estaba viendo con cuidado, analizándole, se dio cuenta Deidara. Midiendo qué tan peligroso era para él. Qué tanta amenaza representaba.

Deidara podía sentir su corazón empezar a acelerarse, solo un poco más, y rápidamente se controló. No quería que el vampiro escuchara sus latidos. Lamió sus labios secos, y quitó el seguro de su revolver. El sonido duró mucho en el aire, y el vampiro se encogió un poco.

Un auto entró en escena. Los ojos de Deidara se movieron con curiosidad y sorpresa hacia la esquina, en donde un automóvil daba vuelta en cero, un chillido infernal escuchándose, y el olor de llantas quemadas llegando a su nariz. El vampiro, aprovechando la distracción del rubio, mordió a la chica en el cuello.

Sorpresa, miedo, y enojo pasan por Deidara en segundos, antes de que reaccione y comience a dispararle al vampiro. La realización de la acción del _Puro_ llegó a Deidara como una lámpara en un cuarto que nunca había conocido la luz. La iba a _romper_. Iba a romper a la chica, y si Deidara no tenía tantos motivos para matarlo, ahora todo había cambiado.

El arma del rubio siguió al vampiro, quien aventó a la chica, y corrió (saltó, realmente) hacia al automóvil que se había detenido no tan lejos de ellos. Extrañamente, ninguna de las balas llegó a su objetivo, y el rubio gruñó en frustración, mientras el auto quemaba llanta saliendo rápidamente del alcance. Deidara intentó disparar a las llantas, pero realizó que no iba a servir de nada, ahora.

Cuando un grito agudo se escuchó, la atención de Deidara fue desviada a la chica. Estaba en el suelo, llorando, gritando, retorciéndose, en una forma que podría solo describirse como demoníaca. El ojiazul comenzó a respirar agitadamente, analizando con rapidez si todavía tenía tiempo para salvarla, porque _tenía _que hacerlo—Pero, muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que no podía hacer ya nada.

Se acercaba a ella, pero en medio camino se detuvo tan abruptamente que casi tropezaba consigo mismo.

La chica estaba cambiado, y de un momento a otro, terminó convirtiéndose en una masa de carne deforme. Deidara dejó salir un aliento rasposo, y levantó su pistola. Sus manos imperceptiblemente temblaban. Iba a terminar con su miseria cuanto antes. Jaló del gatillo.

Y la pistola sonó vacía. Volvió a jalar, y el mismo sonido se oyó. _¡Oh, y ahora qué!,_ pensó, _No puedo tener _tan_ mala suerte, un. Es imposible_…

La criatura dio un chillido ensordecedor, y Deidara se sobresaltó. Buscó su otra pistola, su Smith & Wesson, la cual no tardó tanto en hallar, por mientras que el recién formado _Roto_ medio caminó-arrastró-saltó su patético ser hacia Deidara.

La criatura se abalanzó sobre él.

Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Deidara levanta su cabeza. El _roto_ va sobre él, su boca abierta de una manera ilógica. Y Deidara le sonríe, mientras le entierra una bala de plata limpiamente por el cráneo. Luego el tiempo se normaliza para Deidara, y ahora el monstruo pone los ojos en blanco, y escupe un poco de sangre negra, antes de tirarse al suelo, un charco de líquido negro rodeándolo prontamente.

Los rotos no tenía suficientes habilidades regenerativas como para sobrevivir por más de un minuto ante una bala de plata, y mucho menos a una dirigida a su cabeza. Incluso, aunque tuviera habilidades parecidas a las de un vampiro normal, las filosas balas de plata que Dediara usaba eran demasiado poderosas como para que su sistema lo soportara por más de una hora. Simplemente hacía demasiado daño.

Nota mental: recordar agradecer a Hinata por las excelentes balas. Pedir más municiones. Molestar a Neji de paso

La café-rojiza piel del _roto_ se coloreó de un triste gris, mientras se agrietaba. Poco a poco, el _roto_, literalmente, se rompió.

Y el viento se encargó de llevarse los restos del vampiro, y de la esperanza de Deidara.

Con un suspiro, el rubio guardó su pistola, una vez más mirando al cielo, y pensando. Tal vez su destino no era estar cazando vampiros, porque ciertamente era como si alguna divinidad lo hubiera amarrado en una silla y luego se hubiera reído de él, por su incompetencia.

Y con tristeza, Deidara pensó: _Lo siento, Gaara…todo está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé…_

Y lo era. Cada vez más, y más difícil. Cada vez que avanzaba un paso, retrocedía dos, y parecía que nunca llegaría a su destino. Deidara levantó la capucha de su chaqueta, y la puso sobre su cabeza, dirigiéndose a casa, para que la noche terminara de una buena vez, inocente de los vivaces ojos rojizos que lo veían desde las sombras, analizando.

Admirando.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Dhampir: Hijo de padres vampiros. Por lo regular nacen como vampiros completos, pero hay ocasiones en donde nacen 'Medios,' como lo es Deidara.

Bleh, bleh.

**Agradecería un review, onegai! :)**


	2. Pesadilla, Discusiones, y Galletas

**(A/N)**

**¡Editado! **Mejorado y remasterizado (¿?) para ustedes, queridos lectores o pasantes erróneos. Cambié el hogar de Deidara, y algunos otros puntos importantes, así que atentos.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA. Vampiros

**Parejas:** SasoDei.

**Rating: **T

**Conteo de Palabras:** 3946

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

Capítulo I:  
**Pesadilla, Discusiones, y Galletas**  
(Deidara usa sus geniales habilidades espía/ninja para meterse en problemas)

--

_Estaba temblando violentamente, y se regañaba a si mismo por ser presa de tan tonto sentimiento como era el miedo, y más en ese momento cuando necesitaba ser valiente. Los ojos violetas del mayor parecían absorber sus pensamientos por completo, y hacían que la sangre del rubio se helara. Cuando el de los ojos violetas se acuclilló frente a él, al rubio solo le quedaba encogerse patéticamente contra la pared. _

_Sus pensamientos volaron por un segundo, y por el rabillo del ojo observó a un lado suyo, a su desmayado e indefenso amigo. Deidara se regañaba a si mismo por no poder ayudarlo, a su amigo. Por no poder ayudarse a si mismo. _

_-Me pregunto… ¿Quién sabrá mejor?- la rasposa, molesta voz del mayor carraspeó frente a ellos, y Deidara suprimió un escalofrío, al darse cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras, y la malicia derrapando de ellas._

_Dejó salir un entrecortado suspiro__ de sorpresa, miedo, impotencia cuando el de los ojos violetas acercó su nariz contra su cuello, y aspiró fervientemente su aroma. El hombre trazó el contorno de su garganta, luego su barbilla, con su nariz. Se detuvo frente a sus labios, y el rubio se negó a moverse, porque con cualquier movimiento estaría tocando al hombre. Tampoco respiró, porque sabía que si lo hacía, su pecho iba a tocar el del hombre. No quería tocarlo._

_El de los ojos violetas sacó su lengua, y lamió la sangre que salía de uno de los magullados labios del rubio. Deidara cerró fuertemente sus ojos, cuando la lengua del mayor se introdujo en su boca…_

•--•--•

Se despertó jadeando, sudando frío. Tenía la pistola en su mano y apuntando a un lugar incierto.

Otra pesadilla.

Miró alrededor de su habitación, paranoia haciendo completo efecto en sí. Su mirada escaneó sombras misteriosas, esquinas que posiblemente albergaban a un acosador maligno dispuesto a atacarlo, el ropero donde vivía el monstruo—lo común. Todo estaba tranquilo, y después de todo sí había sido una pesadilla.

Miró la pistola en sus manos, y dio un bufido ante las incontrolables ganas de disparar algo y hacerlo explotar. Se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, la pistola junto a su cabeza, ésta aún en una de sus manos, y sus ojos azules viendo momentáneamente el cielo, antes de cerrarse por un momento. Disfrutaba la tranquilidad—extraño, porque prefería por mucho estar haciendo ruido y explotando cosas. (Ya sean vampiros, o… _cosas_, quien sabe.)

Sus ojos se abrieron, y su cabeza se movió, dirigiendo su vista al reloj que descansaba inmóvil en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama.

2:47.

Ni idea si era de la tarde o de la mañana. Con su trabajo era difícil saber.

Con un quejido, se sentó en la cama, y bostezó, mientras estiraba sus brazos. Pasó una mano por sobre su largo cabello, peinando/despeinando. Ya no iba a recuperar el sueño, ahora que ya estaba despierto. Diciendo cosas sin sentido a nadie en particular, se levantó y se dirigió a la gran ventana que estaba junto a su cama. Esa ventana era su favorita, porque cernía como una pared, desde el suelo hacia el techo, solo una elegante cortina roja junto al cristal.

El rubio se dirigió a paso lento y tranquilo—¿por qué no estaría tranquilo?—hacia la ventana, tropezando ligeramente con una camisa abandona en medio del suelo. Luego de alguna maldición obligatoria a esa pieza de ropa maligna, Deidara llegó a la ventana, y con un delicado movimiento de muñeca, abrió la cortina.

_¡AAAGH! ¡Me derrito, un!_ Deidara tuvo que cubrir sus ojos, y cerrar la cortina porque el sol estaba demasiado intenso. Ese pequeño vistazo era suficiente para que el rubio concluyera que eran las 2:47 (48, ahora) de la tarde.

Genial.Excepto en la parte en la que, uh, NO LO ES.

Y estos días de verano, el sol estaba haciendo apariciones muy… iluminadoras, por así decirlo. Generalmente, era una ciudad nublada, fresca, incluso en verano—por eso Deidara y los otros habían elegido este lugar para quedarse, porque un clima como este era lo que los vampiros buscaban. Claro, con estos repentinos rayitos de sol a la orden, los vampiros preferían no salir.

Lo bueno es que él no era _cualquier_ vampiro. Demonios, ni a vampiro llegaba…

Agarró una toalla color celeste que estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla, y entró en el baño.

•--•--•

_Llaves, llaves…_

Buscaba algún indicio de sus llaves entre su departamento. Se _suponía_ que deberían ser fáciles de encontrar—su departamento siempre estaba en orden, y limpio. No podía soportar estar en un lugar sin orden. No, no era un fanático de la limpieza, pero no le gustaba que su ropa estuviera regada por todo su departamento. Sus botas de combate negras resonaban cuando hacían contacto con el piso de madera de su departamento.

Después de que encontró las llaves, (extrañamente, estaban dentro de su refrigerador. No pregunten,) agarró un pedazo de pan tostado, el que se lo puso de forma práctica en su boca, y agarró su casco, con su mano libre.

Salió de departamento, cerrando rápidamente y con seguridad su puerta. Ya de por sí era tarde, no quería perder más tiempo. Dio otra mordida a su pan tostado, y se dirigió al elevador.

-¡Deidara-kun!- el rubio dio un respingo, al tiempo que volteaba y veía, con horror, como una chica pelirrosada se apresuraba a salir de su departamento. La chica traía varias bolsas en una mano, y con la otra intentaba hacer que la llave entrara y cerrara la puerta. Tuvo éxito, y Deidara, quien se acaba de tragar de una mordida el resto de su pan (y se estaba ahogando ligeramente), le dio una sonrisa por compromiso.

-Sakura, un.-el rubio reconoció.- Eh, buenos días.

-Buenas tardes, querrás decir.- corrigió la chica, después de mirar su reloj de pulsera, y luego dándole una sonrisa enorme.- No hay que perder la noción del tiempo, eh.-le guiñó un ojo esmeralda.

Sakura Haruno. Su vecina directa en el edificio, la chica bonita del lugar, la joven y exitosa empresaria, y la chica que lo acosaba sexualmente. Bien, bien, no _sexualmente_, pero Deidara estaba seguro que lo veía con ojos de lujuria. Como sea. Desde que llegó al edificio, lo cuál fue hacia unos dos años, la chica se había comportado bien con él, todo lindo, y eso, y desde el principio, sabía que la chica era una romántica irremediable.

Deidara estaba seguro que Sakura creía que él iba a ser como algún chico de una historia de amor—un misterioso, sexy extraño llega misteriosa, sexymente a la ciudad. Él y la chica-que-es-linda-pero-tiene-bajo-autoestima (que era ella, supuestamente) se enamoraban perdidamente uno del otro. ¡Ja!

No es que fuera fea, vamos, era una de las niñas más lindas que había visto—con su exótico pelo rosado, sus grandes ojos esmeralda, piel pálidamente encantadora—era linda, en pocas palabras. Pero… no era su tipo. De hecho, las _mujeres_ no eran su tipo. Deidara no quería darle alas a la chica, porque estaba seguro que iba a sufrir, cuando descubriera que prefería a los hombres. Intentaba darle pistas, para que ella se diera cuenta, pero estaba tan obvia del mundo que era difícil hacerla entender. Oh, bueno…

Tuvo que aguantar el viaje en elevador desde el sexto piso (donde su apartamento estaba) hasta el estacionamiento, lo cual tomó cerca de tres minutos enteros. Sakura no dejaba de hablar, y Deidara sonreía y decía los reglamentarios "Oh, ¿En serio?" y asentía en donde creía que era supuesto para él asentir.

Luego del eterno viaje en el Elevador del Eterno Aburrimiento, la chica se despidió, dirigiéndose a su pequeño auto-de-chica. Si, esos que parecen de bolsillo, y que son muy curveados. Pequeños-autos-de-chicas.

Pero Deidara no tenía un automóvil. Oh, no. La sonrisa nunca faltaba cuando veía a su bebé esperando fiel y seductoramente por él. Su motocicleta, su Suzuki GSX-1300R Hayabusa, pintada en azul marino con centellas aquí y allá, un dragón celeste (pintado por él mismo, por supuesto) recorriendo los lados de la carrocería, probablemente era su más preciado tesoro.

Se colocó su casco, su pelo dorado asomándose por debajo de éste, y se trepó encima de su transporte. Siempre se sentía bien estar sobre ella. Acelerando sin moverse de su lugar varias veces era algo que también disfrutaba enormemente, su poderoso ronroneo escuchándose una y otra vez gracias al eco del estacionamiento.

Música para sus oídos.

Quitó el seguro, y salió disparado, dirigiéndose a su destino, con una sonrisa.

•--•--•

Sólo había una cosa—al menos hasta donde su conocimiento de amigo-por-toda-la-vida le daba—_.cosa_ que Hinata podía hacer mejor que las balas, y eso eran galletas. Deliciosas, suaves galletas de chocolate, las cuales felizmente estaba comiendo en ese momento.

-Déjame ver si escuché bien,-la fría, calmada voz de Neji habló, aunque con un borde de enojo en ella, como si estuviera controlándose para no gritarle. Lo cuál era el caso, de hecho, dado que había formado un casi-imperceptible tic en el ojo.- ¿_Se escapó_?

Deidara se encogió de hombros, luego asintió, y luego agarró otra galleta.

Neji dio un suspiro de autocontrol.- _Se escapó_. La única pista que teníamos, ¿y la _dejaste_ escapar?

Deidara rodó sus ojos ante las preguntas innecesarias, y lo miró directo a sus vacíos ojos lilas, mirándolo con una media sonrisa. No iba a responder lo ya dicho.

-Eres un imbécil, Deidara.

-Bueno, no todos somos perfectos como tú, Neji-_kuuun_.

El castaño se levantó de golpe, golpeando sus manos en la mesa que lo separaba del rubio. Deidara lo miró un poco más, y Neji le dio una mirada fiera y exasperada. Deidara mordió su galleta lentamente.

-No empieces con tu insolencia, Deidara. Sabes que no soporto tus teatritos.-le dijo, entre dientes.

El rubio estaba inmutable, demasiado divertido como para contestarle, y veía con su sonrisa cómo el castaño perdía su paciencia con él. ¡Pero es que no lo podía evitar! Molestarlo era tan fácil y divertido, y pareciera que tenía un letrero en su frente que decía "MOLÉSTAME" con letras grandotas.

El rubio mordió su galleta retadoramente—si es que era posible morder una galleta retadoramente—sus ojos en un brillo divertido. Y, de un movimiento, Neji le había arrancado el resto de la galleta de su boca y manos.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de comer un segundo?! ¡Esto es serio!

-¡Oi! ¡Mi galleta, un!

-Neji, no seas así con Deidara.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la nueva presencia en la habitación. Hinata había entrado con una suave sonrisa, con otro plato lleno de más galletas para su invitado.

-¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! -cantó felizmente el rubio.- Neji-kun simplemente es un amargado, un.- afirmó con un asentimiento, el rubio, mirado de reojo la cara de exasperación del otro chico. Hinata colocó las galletas en la mesa, frente al rubio.

-No entiendo cómo lo soportas, Hinata.- dijo Neji, mirando a la peliazul.

-Creo que tiene práctica soportándote a _ti_, un.

-¿_Qué_? Deidara, eres un—

-Por favor,-comenzó la chica, con un suspiro,-¿No puede haber un día en el que no peleen?

-No (un.) -contestaron ambos con el ceño fruncido.

La chica resopló.-Tienen dieciocho años ya, y todavía se comportan como niños de diez.

-Disculpa, _yo _tengo dieciocho.-Neji recalcó, con una sonrisa burlona.- Deidara todavía no los cumple.

Deidara solo rodó sus ojos y volteó su cara.- Falta solo un mes, un. No molestes.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche, Dei?- preguntó Hinata, intentando evitar un nuevo conflicto, una sonrisa comprensiva en sus labios.

Deidara apretó sus labios.-Bueno…

-Lo echó a perder.

Deidara volteó con Neji, con el ceño fruncido.-Oye, no es mi culpa que el maldito chupasangre haya utilizado a la chica de escudo, un.-inmediatamente cerró sus labios, al darse cuenta de su error. Había planeado no decirles acerca de la chica.

-¿Una chica?-Hinata frunció el ceño, confundida.- Deidara, sabes bien que no podemos permitir que haya testigos…

-¡Si, lo sé! Pero, um, no hay problema… Está muerta.- el rubio miró hacia al suelo, no queriendo ver los rostros de sus amigos.

-¿La mataste?- Neji preguntó, incrédulo.

Deidara rascó su brazo con incomodidad.- Estaba _rota_, así que…

-No.- Neji lo interrumpió, presionando el puente de su nariz en frustración.- Por si no lo recuerdas, nuestro trabajo es _evitar_ esas innecesarias muertes, Deidara. Tu descuido está provocándolas, más que salvarlas. Un cazador—

-No es mi culpa, ¿_Está bien,_ un?- interrumpió gruñendo el rubio, ahora mirando a Neji directamente a los ojos, demostrándole que no tenía miedo.- Y sabes muy bien que me importa poco las reglas de los cazador—

Neji se levantó estrepitosamente, tirando su silla con el movimiento.

-Aunque no te importe,-comenzó, hablando con un tono que Deidara pocas veces había escuchado en él.- tienes que aceptar lo que eres. Te dejas llevar mucho por las cuestiones personales, Deidara. _Supéralo._

Los ojos del rubio lo veían con odio.-No te atrevas a pasar por alto mi situación, un. ¡Tú no sabes _nada_!

-¡Y no me interesa!- gritó al igual Neji, mientras Hinata los veía nerviosamente.- ¡No es tu culpa que haya muerto, y aún así te la pasas lamentándote toda tu patética vida, haciéndote la víctima, y dando pena!

Deidara se paró también. Enojo, frustración, gritos ocultos, tristeza, incluso traición; todo eso se podía leer claramente en sus ojos, antes de que saliera del cuarto.

Neji lo miró salir, y luego pasó su vista a Hinata. Hinata lo miró con reprobación. Neji bufó molesto, y salió también, por la otra puerta.

La peliazul suspiró.

•--•--•

Hinata entró tranquilamente a la habitación, mirando a Deidara meter pistolas y municiones en su mochila. La peliazul estaba segura que lo iba a encontrar en el cuarto de armas, en donde ella se encargaba de experimentar con las balas y armas. Deidara apuntó a la pared con un revolver, cerrando un ojo, apuntando. Después de probarla, la guardó también.

-Me llevaré unas cosas, si no te molesta, un.- le avisó el rubio, sin dejar de ver las pistolas.

-Deidara…-la chica comenzó tentativamente.-…no hagas caso a lo que Neji diga.

Deidara se detuvo, y volteó a verla.-Nunca lo hago, un.- le dijo, con una sonrisa, pero bien sabía Deidara y Hinata que la estaba fingiendo.

Hinata le sonrió, y avanzó hasta una repisa que estaba junto al rubio.- Tal vez necesites estos.- le dijo, mientras agarraba unas esferas de de metal, y se las pasaba al rubio. Los ojos de Deidara brillaron en emoción.

-Bombas de humo, un.

-Exacto. Sé que te gustan las cosas que explotan, así que hice estas especialmente… _sonoras_, para complacer.

Deidara le dio una sonrisa, esta vez mucho más fácil y real.- Gracias, en serio.

Hinata le sonrió amablemente. El rubio sabía que ella siempre estaba tratando de hacerlo sonreír, hacerlo feliz, complacerlo. Lo agradecía, y mucho, y sabía que lo hacía porque era su amigo. Probablemente el único. Neji también lo ayudaba—en su propia, no-quiero-pero-lo-hago, retorcida forma de ayuda. El castaño también había sido su amigo desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero nunca se había dirigido a Deidara de esa forma. Si, su relación no era una que estaba sobre pétalos de rosa, pero se soportaban.

Suspiró, no queriendo seguir pensando en esas cosas.- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, un. No tengo idea en donde buscar, y la última pista quedó perdida, así que…-se encogió de hombros, sin muchas ganas.

-Espera.- lo detuvo la peliazul. La chica se dirigió a la pantalla de una de las computadoras que estaban en la habitación, y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, con dedos expertos. Deidara la observó con admiración; al rubio nunca le habían llamado la atención esos aparatos, mientras que Hinata era una maestra en ese ámbito. Un sonido llamó la atención del ojiazul, y se encontró volteando con desconfianza a su lado. Era la impresora. Riéndose mentalmente por su paranoia, el rubio se acercó a la máquina, y sacó la recién impresa hoja.

-Estuve buscando entre los nombres que me diste hace tiempo,-la chica explicó.- y me llamó la atención uno de ellos. Lo investigué, y rastreé algunos de sus contactos, y ¿A quién crees que me encontré que estaba teniendo negocios sucios con él?

-Uchiha Itachi, un.- el rubio escupió el nombre, viendo lo impreso. Era un perfil de Itachi, con información.- Dueño de la "Corporación Uchiha." Recién heredado, según esta hoja…

-Padres asesinados.- asintió la chica, dando la vuelta, y metiéndose en el teclado, de nuevo.- Misteriosamente, por cierto. El resto de la familia también esta muerta, y ya de hace un rato, extrañamente. Por lo visto, solo queda Itachi y…-tecleó un poco más.-… Sasuke.

-Hmm.- el rubio miró de nuevo la foto de Itachi.- Pensé que, siendo tan popular figura pública, los vampiros no querrían tener tratados con alguien como él…

-No tienes ni idea…-Hinata dijo, con una sonrisa.

Deidara la miró confundido.- ¿A qué te refieres, un?

-Creo que el mismo Uchiha Itachi _es _un vampiro.

Los ojos de Deidara se agrandaron, y miró con más atención el papel en sus manos. Ciertamente, tenía buena finta para ser un vampiro—con esas extrañas ojeras, y esa piel pálida. Y sus ojos…

Volteó con Hinata, una media sonrisa jugando en sus labios -Tendré que ir a visitarlo, un.

•--•--•

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, _estúpido_ Itachi-soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Uchiha!

Deidara sabía que tenía que guardar silencio—¡Pero es que estaba muy enojado! Itachi se había negado a recibirlo en su oficina, y antes de que Deidara pudiera protestar, fue prácticamente pateado fuera del edificio. Tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Ahora estaba arrastrándose por los estrechos conductos de aire del edificio.

De alguna forma, lo hacía sentir como un espía. Se sentía como un… un ninja, o algo, pero estaba bien. Le daba adrenalina a la… _misión_. La buena noticia, es que no batalló tanto para volver a entrar al edificio. Cuando entró—furtivamente, aprovechando sus geniales habilidades espías—se dirigió al elevador, y llegó lo más alto y más cerca que pudo de la oficina de Itachi. Casi a punto de ser descubierto, Deidara tuvo que abandonar el elevador por la escotilla de arriba del cubículo.

Un trabajo difícil para la mayoría, pero no para Deidara. Y es que simplemente era demasiado genial…

Como sea, ahora guiándose solo con un improvisado mapa que le había proporcionado Hinata, Deidara estaba prácticamente a ciegas en ese momento, sin saber en dónde estaba, exactamente. Y luego llegó a una intersección. Derecha, izquierda, al frente—_Oh_, decisiones…

Decidió ir por la izquierda.

Necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible a la oficina del Uchiha, y estaba pensando en qué opciones tenía para cuando estuviera frente a él. Entre tantas, Deidara decidió simplemente improvisar.

Improvisar era algo que siempre se le había venido bien, Hinata le había dicho.

Ahora que recordaba…

_-H__ay algo en lo que no se equivoca Neji, Deidara…_-le había dicho Hinata, en la tarde.

_Deidara se detuvo, ya arriba de su motocicleta, con el casco entre sus manos. Los ojos azules observaban su reflejo en él, pero sus oídos estaban en la chica._

_-Te dejas llevar por tus cuestiones personales. Y__o sé que no puedo evitar que busques venganza por sus muertes, Dei… pero te pido que tengas cuidado y no eches a perder por lo que has trabajado tantos años. Ser un cazador es difícil, lo sé… pero la venganza no deja nada bueno, Deidara._

-La venganza no es buena, un- recitó Deidara, siguiendo su camino por el conducto de aire, ahora en el presente, y diciendo lo que se había callado en la tarde. -Pero alivia a un corazón afligido…

•--•--•

Ojos celestes escaneaban con rapidez la habitación frente a ellos. Por entre las rejillas del ducto, alcanzó a ver una habitación oscura—una habitación oscura, que probablemente le pertenecía a Itachi Uchiha. O tal vez no. Pero esperaba que esa fuera la correcta. Con un movimiento profesional, el rubio abrió la rendija de un golpe. Desafortunadamente, lo hizo un poco apresurado, así que no pudo evitar que cayera al suelo de la habitación, ocasionando un fuerte ruido metálico.

Apretando los ojos y los labios por su error, Deidara bajó con gracilidad al suelo, terminando de entrar exitosamente a la habitación. Mirando por encima de sus hombros, atento a que si alguien venía—ya fuera el conserje, o el mismísimo Itachi—pudiera tener tiempo para esconderse, se dirigió al escritorio, que estaba recluido en una orilla de la habitación.

Mirando superficialmente las cosas, Deidara notó que la oficina estaba muy bien equipada, y no solo eso—había una pecera enorme con peces de distintas coloraciones, justo en medio de la habitación. También, estos junto a la pared, había un librero, lleno de, obviamente, libros. Junto a éste, estaba un mini-bar—porque hasta los grandes empresarios tenían derecho a emborracharse…

Cuando llegó al escritorio—el camino de una orilla a la otra pareció una eternidad—empezó a revolotear los papeles, con cuidado. No necesitaba usar una lámpara, o una luz, porque su visión estaba muy bien desarrollada; hey, al menos ser dhampir le sirvió de algo. Realmente, lo que estaba buscando era un papel que le confirmara que estaba en la oficina correcta. Ninguno de los que estaban ahí tenían firmas, nombres, ni pistas que le dieran a conocer el propietario del lugar, para su desgracia.

En el escritorio vio un juego de canicas, esas en las que golpeas un lado, y el otro lado se mueve. Se entretuvo un rato, simplemente mirando, y luego comenzó a abrir cajones. O, al menos, intentó abrir los cajones. Estaban cerrados con llave, así que no los pudo abrir en un principio. Torció los labios. Si iba a ser un buen espía, debía de espiar en todos los lugares. Buscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Deidara encontró un juego de navajas ruso, que tenía incluido un cuchillito, un cortaúñas, y un… palito de metal, o algo.

Lo sacó, y sonrió ante lo que iba a hacer. Mirando hacia al frente una vez mas, en precaución—la pecera estaba inconveniente colocada en medio de la habitación, obstruyendo la visión que tenía de la puerta, aunque no le tomó mucha importancia—y luego regresando a los cajones, Deidara levantó la pequeña navaja, y la insertó en el orificio de la llave, intentando forzar la cerradura.

Dio vuelta aquí, un doblez allá—Deidara relamió sus labios, y presionó con fuerza, esperando que se abriera. Al parecer, había presionado con mucha fuerza, porque terminó tirando por accidente la navaja. Calló al suelo con un torpe sonidito en la alfombra, y Deidara rodó sus ojos ante su torpeza. Qué gran espía hacía, en serio, pensó con sarcasmo, mientras se agachaba a recoger la cosa esa.

Qué, sino sorpresa, tendría Deidara cuando se levantara de recoger la navaja, porque ya no era el único en la habitación.

Sus ojos pasaron desde unos pantalones negros, hacia arriba, pasando por una camisa blanca de botones, y un saco abierto casualmente, y luego sus ojos se perdieron en el rostro de la persona. Era joven, podía ver Deidara, y su rostro era pálido y terso a la vista, con unos ojos con los cuales no podía descifrar realmente el color de ellos. Si alguna vez, el rojo pudiera llegar a parecer violeta, esos eran los ojos de esta persona. Eran hermosos. Deidara también admiró fugazmente su pelo, de un color rojo profundo, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Deidara fue la palabra 'sangre.'

-Este lugar está prohibido.-dijo el pelirrojo, y Deidara sintió un cosquilleo.- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Porque, ahora que su cerebro volvía a funcionar, el rubio se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto.

Y _eso_ no era muy bueno, que digamos…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

La primera vez en la que escribo a Neji, y a Hinata, así que perdonen si hay mucho OoC. Quería mostrarlos a los tres como una gran, extraña familia, pero creo que Neji me salió un poco amargado, el pobre. Aunque, si me pongo a pensarlo, creo que si Canon!Neji, y Canon!Deidara se conocieran, no se llevaría como en un patio de rosas, la verdad…

**¡Review! ¿Onegai? (: **


End file.
